Wedding Shock for Lady
by RikkuDevil
Summary: this is my first fic so be nice well Dante have loved lady since the day he met her now she is gettin married to someone else and Dante wants lady to know how he feels and hoep she will change her mind D/L L/OC


Wedding Shock for Lady

**Wedding Shock for Lady**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Devil may cry or its characters Dante, Lady, Trish and Vergil who star in this fiction.I only own Jason.

Now that you all now lets get on with the fiction oh before I forget this is my first fiction so please be nice and review this is also a oneshot if I get good reviews that I might do a follow on so I am just going to stop talking and get on with the fic.

It has been ten years since the fall of Temen-ni-gru it has also been 5 years since Dante along with his partner Lady went to hell to rescue Dante's twin brother Vergil who now lives at Devil may Cry with his brother and Trish. As the years past everyone learnt to adjust to a new life in the human realm by that Vergil promised not to bring harm to any humans what so ever, Dante never changed still hitting on all the ladies he finds especially lady which he loves because he can work her to the limit which in his mind he thinks she looks hotter, Trish is just the same as she normally is keep the twins in line and making sure there is peace, Lady on the other changed she still goes on her missions with her friends but two years ago she met a man and now she is getting married.

When lady announced this marriage Vergil and Trish was happy but Dente wasn't he felt like he lost his chance with the only women he felt close to be he never let that show. Even tho its was breaking him inside.

Today was the day for lady as she awoke from her sleeping form getting up and calling Trish to get her ass in gear as she only had about five hours to get ready for the big day today.

Back at devil may cry was where the men had stayed the night Dante was not happy about this arrangement but when lady asked him he found it hard to say no. Dante sat at his desk thinking about lady and how he cared for her he should be the one getting married not her that Jason is not good enough of her. Dante was then pushed away from his thoughts when Vergil knocked him off his chair to get a move on.

As Dante got out of the shower looking at the man who took lady his lady away from he could feel his anger ranging inside of him Vergil could see this wedding was killing him inside. When Dante saw that Vergil was about to talk he walked to his bedroom and slammed the door shut on Virgil's face. This angered him much but he didn't show it as so Vergil went to finish getting ready as Dante put his suite on black with a crimson coloured shirt on Virgil's was the same out with a blue top one once Virgil was finished getting ready he walked into Dante's room.

"What the hell" Dante said in a bit of a shock as he could see Virgil's anger

"What the hell is your problem today" Virgil screamed, slamming Dante's door in fury behind him "ever since that damn wedding started, you've been so pissy and angry! Lady is worried sick about you she doesn't know her head from her ass today because she seems to think that she did something to you! You're her best friend besides Trish for fuck sake! Everyone else doesn't know what your problem is, either! So what the fuck is your problem" he looked as if smoke were going to pour out of his ears. Dante sat down and looked at him with a blank expression on his face because he has never seen Vergil like this before and to be honest he did not like it one bit. It was time that Dante told his brother the truth.

"I love her" Dante replied as if it was a whisper

"W…What" Vergil asked he always thought Dante's flirting towards Lady was always a joke.

Dante stood up and walked by his brother "I love her, Virgil" Dante said repeated him self but in a higher voice he continued with what he was saying "I love the was she looks at me with so much attention, I love the way she lights up a room when she walks in, I love the way she laughs and her sense of humour I love the way she sleeps she looks like and angel I love her two mismatched eyes and the way her hair is I love how she fights and not show fear when the odds are against her I love her, and I've loved her since we meet back at the tower" Virgil just looked at his brother in a puzzling gaze, Virgil's face looked as if he was searching for more questions to ask his brother.

"All this time? H…how come you never said anything to anybody Dante it is not like you" Virgil asked trying to get more answers by this time the men down stairs already on their way to the church. Dante sat there thinking on how to answer that simple question he had no idea how to then a minute later he answered.

"Because I never thought she'd feel the same way me being demon and everything's that has happened" Dante said all this as he sat back down on the bed with his head down and his silver locks falling in front of his eyes as they started to have water in them and he didn't want his brother to see how weak he was when it cane to lady. "Dante, there's something I have to tell you" Virgil said, "she did like you at some time, she told me when she was a bit drunk" Dante's face froze he didn't know what to say or do.

"And…and when was this, Vergil?"

"I'd say form about the time you two went to hell to save me till she thought that you didn't care about her anymore and that it was a stupid idea that you would love her" Dante closed his eyes as the water from his blue stare roll down his cheek. In all his life he thought he would never be hurt this bad since him and hid brother witnessed there mothers death.

"She…. she did…why didn't you tell me before"

"I didn't think you were in love with her. It never seemed like you liked her in that sort of way I always thought when you flirted with her it was because you wanted to get into her pants or it was harmless fun, Dante"

"Why would I should it? How could I? She always said she would not date a demon. I mean, all those times she slept in my bed I loved it when I just held her in my arms and breathed in the scent of her hair damned Herbal Essences I remember one time she came out of the shower, and I took her underwear while she was still in there. Then when she walked out of the shower and screamed "WHERE ARE MY PANTIES" and when she walked into my room she saw me wearing them over my boxers"

"Now that I think about it, you talk to her every night. And when you don't you always at least mention her". Virgil said with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"I…I wonna be the man standing out. I wonna be the one whose name is on that invitation to be 'wedded in holy matrimony'. I wonna be the one who says 'I do' today. I wonna be the one who makes sweet love to her tonight on her honeymoon. I wonna be the one to wake up next to her every morning for the rest of my life…but…I can't do anything about it not. Jason, that son of a bitch who stole my lady" Dante said the last part evilly Virgil just looked at him.

"I don't mean to sound like a counsellor, but don't be angry with Jason or do anything you will regret or to hurt lady just because you couldn't be a man and tell her how you feel" Dante's eyes then met the same ones as he looked into his brothers but deep down and he would never admit it to his face but he knew that Vergil was right. As Dante stood of the bed he use his palms to rub his eyes which water leaked out of he a deep breath and said "come on, lets go before Lady comes over to get her Vail that she left here"

"Too late" a familiar voice stated. The twins turned around on the spot them to see the bride standing there. "I guess I'll leave you two alone" Vergil said as he patted Dante's back and closed the door as exited the room. Dante stared into Lady's eyes as he walked towards her.

"Lady"

"What the hell is going on Dante" she interrupted him before he could finish. Dante signed, and took her hands into his. He kissed her forehead lightly. He showed her a gentle smile.

"You look so beautiful today, Lady… Jason's a very lucky man to have you to sleep next to every night for the rest of your lives".

"Dante, what's going on? I'm not going out there until I know what's wrong with you" she grabbed his hand pulled him towards the couch and both flopped on the cushions. She held his hand in hers, and then ran her fingers though his hair. "You're my best, and I love you. Now tell me what's wrong, or I'll leave my own ceremony. I mean it, me and you will go to the hotel by ourselves and we'll hang out just me and you"

"You won't give up the love of your life for me"

"Try me" he chuckled softly as he shock his head

"I can't Lady. I'm sorry"

"What do you mean, you can't we never keep anything from one another so please don't start now not on my wedding day"

"Lady it's not something you don't just come out with, especially at a wedding" she flashed him a slight grin.

"Are you gay" they both burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Oh yes, I'm the devil who loves to dress in your panties. I'm sorry Lady" he told her as he tried to hide any signs of giggling. They had bright smiles on their face. About 5 minutes passed and they went back to being serious "maybe I'll tell you later, like never later".

"I'm dead serious, Dante I will walk out right now. I'll get you and I'll make it look like a fucking accident"

"Honestly, Jason will kill me if you're any more late for your wedding. I don't feel like getting hit"

"But we're not talking about him right now we're talking about you and why you look like the world is going to end".

"Lady, a little while more of you not knowing wont hurt you I mean this has been going on since we first met at Temen-ni-gru" she had a confused look of her face.

"What been going on for the last like ten years Dante? Stop pushing me away I want to know now" she asked as her eyebrow lowered at him. He breathed in deeply, and then squeezed her hands tighter. He knew she would actually walk out form her husband to be and all those people is she stubborn enough. And by this point and she was.

He looked into her eyes and breathed slightly "ok you want to now the truth" she gulped at what she might hear. "I…I love you Lady" he told her. He swallowed the slab of uncertainty down his throat. Her eyes widened, like a deer in front of headlight. She looked so pale and so frightened. He let her hands go she took one look at him and let her hands fall down by her side she started to walk for the door neither of them said nothing. The only sound was made was the door being shut then Lady running downstairs and let the front doors of devil may cry slam shut.

Vergil seen Lady run out then Dante with his head down "come on Dante get up lets get going" he said Dante took one look at him "go yourself I'm not going" he said with a bit of attitude while taking his shirt off and headed over to his desk Vergil looked "fine suite yourself" with that Vergil went to the ceremony.

As everyone gathered outside the church Lady was in the small room in the back with Trish lady sat in front of the mirror Trish put a hand on Lady's shoulder "What's up Lady your supposed to be happy its your wedding day" "I know Trish it just" before lady could finish "its Dante its it" she didn't even have to say a word just a nod. As the minutes went by everyone in the church started to worry so Vergil got up and walked to the back where lady and Trish was he knocked and heard a slight sound form inside. He walked in "Trish may I speak with Lady alone please" Trish nodded and walked outside the door. Vergil walked over to lady "you love him as much as he loves you lady" she turned to him "if you love him then why marry a man that don't have a big place in your heart" lady stood up and looked at him "I don't know I love Jason this wedding will go on Vergil" he looked at her "look in your heart Lady choose what your heart that is telling you not your head do it before its too late" with Vergil kissed her on her forehead and walked out the door Lady was just standing their speechless.

As the music sounded Lady began to walk down the isle in her whit long beautiful dress she did look like a true angel once she reached Jason they both smiled at each other as the priest began to talk Lady went into deep thought as Jason held her hand she then realised what Vergil meant about following your heart she now realised that the one thing she have been looking for and everything she wanted in a man was always there right in front of her this whole time she thought about his touches they way he calls her babe they way he jokes around with her always making her angry and laugh at the same time a smile then ran across her lips. Vergil noticed this smile as he then smiled like he new what she was thinking he looked at his watch like was counting down when he hit 0 that was when Lady spoke out "I can't marry you Jason" everyone looked in shock with their mouths wide open "what" "I'm sorry its just that" Jason bent down and gave her a kiss on the check "you love him don't you" "yes" was a small wispier "all I want if for you to be happy Lady go to him" Lady gave him a smile and kissed him on the cheek "thank you" she then picked up her dress and ran down the aisle as she ran out of the church the doors closed Trish ran over to Vergil "what is she doing" "doing what is right" "what Vergil make sense" "they both love each other" with that both Vergil and Trish smiled.

Inside Devil May Cry office Dante was sat on his chair with his feet up on the desk he was relaxed with his magazine on his face he was replaying everything in his mind he lost the two women in his life that he loved with that the doors open he didn't bother looking who it was "we're not open" when no sound could be heard "if your looking for the bathroom its in the back"

"Well I was looking for a certain white haired blue eyed cocky demon," she said with a smile on her face. He then realised who the voice belonged to he put his magazine down stood up and walked toward Lady she just stood there in her white dress he smiled at her as she repaid his smile she walked up to him "I love you" with that Dante put his arms around her and kissed her passionately on the lips his grip on her was tight as to show he was never going to let her get away again they both had to brake for air they smiled at each "lady I love you and I want you I also need you" that put a smile on her face "if you want me then you got me but no this you will never get ride of me" with that he pulled her into another kiss and took her to his room to claim what belongs now to him.

As Vergil and Trish stood outside Devil May Cry Vergil turned to Trish "I can please come over to yours because somehow I think they want be alone" Trish smiled as Vergil put hi arm around her and walked back to her place.

The End

**This was my first fic so thank you for reading as I said before please review if u didn't like it well you didn't have to read it lol so thanks again and if I get enough reviews I might do a sequel lol **


End file.
